Cliche
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Mathias is eager for a change in routine and the appearance of an intruder provides that change. *Skyrim AU with Hetalia characters.* *Christmas/New Years giftfic for The Scheming Turtle.*


**Merry belated Christmas and happy belated New Years! (I hope that you like this!) So, I ended up writing a Skyrim AU for DenNor. I know that you fairly recently began playing Skyrim, and that DenNor is your OTP, so I hope that you like this! (I have too many ideas for giftfics, but I am a forever nervous person... I probably put too much pressure on myself. Anyway, I hope that you like this! (You've been an awesome friend to me and a big support of mine since we met, and with out you, I may have still been lost in that awful whole. You comforted and helped me through it despite how recently we met and the geographical distance in our way. You may be in a slightly different timezone, but you've been an amazing friend and person for me.) I hope that I won't fall back in to the depressing pit from before, and I know that you've been there for me through the ups and the downs so far, so I'm positive that we will be friends for a long time and hopefully forever. You deserve another awesome giftfic, and hopefully this is awesome enough for that! (This happens to be the third gift fic that I've written for you, so I'll probably never stop writing you more! Six months approximately and three giftfics later.) Hopefully, this is a wonderful though albeit late Christmas gift for you!**

Mathias stared down at the same old pattern lining the floor as he paced around and around again, eager for some sort of disturbance in the air though he knew that he could get in trouble for those kinds of thoughts.

When the door slammed open by the force of some other being, the mage spun around eagerly to find out who had interrupted his tiresome routine though it took a little bit before he spotted the man before him, who had managed to put a knife to the Dane's throat and held his own with angry and bitter violet eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Screw the fact that he wasn't supposed to speak to intruders just fight them; much to Mathias's offense and lack of surprise, the shorter male did not answer him.

Mathias released his anger through his magic and watched as the fire harmed the man before him though the Norwegian male wasn't one to easily be frightened or scared off by such an attack, and he moved to counter it with magic of his own.

The Dane stumbled back before regaining his footing with obvious anger though when it seemed as if the Norwegian was close to being defeated or the Danish Mage was close to being defeated, the fighting abruptly stopped.

It may have had to do with exhaustion or perhaps from the Dane's surprising unwillingness to actually kill someone; he'd just been hired after his training, and besides the Norwegian looked rather interesting.

"Why aren't you attacking anymore?" The harsh tones of the other's beautiful voice did nothing to scare the now much more curious Dane away from him.

"I don't want to kill you." It may have seemed cliched especially when falling from Mathias's lips, but he really did not want to do so to the beautiful man before him.

The Norwegian man did not move to reattack the Dane despite his obvious desire to move on from this moment.

"I could, you know, let you through to defeat the others." Mathias was nervous as he was never supposed to behave in such a way with an intruder in the premises.

"Won't you be punished for that?" No, the Norwegian was not worried for Mathias's safety.

"Nah, not if you defeat them." Mathias grinned as he handed the Norwegian the key that he had for the door a little across the way, "Don't die and forget all about me, okay?"

"Do you think weak mages can kill me?" Lukas retorted much to Mathias's delight, who decided to peck him on the cheek.

"No." Mathias answered him with a smirk.

"Why should I come back for you?" Lukas decided to ask Mathias finally.

"Because I chose not to kill you and are willing to help you out?" Mathias asked rather nervously.

Lukas rolled his eyes at that though he did come back for him, and may be their wedding wasn't to be seen as too bizarre given the circumstances for when it did happen ages down the road, or may be it was a little bit cliched like their beginning.


End file.
